Guilty Pleasures
by GMW-Smut
Summary: Stories GMW just can't tell. The gang is in grade nine now and they are discovering themselves sexually, some quicker then others.
1. Girl meets the closet

**An: so this is my first fanfic be nice! Warning-hints of under aged drinking! Later chapters will have things like sex so be wary. This fanfic is about exploring the teen aged obstacles GMW won't. There will be two characters losing their virginty, people will be discovering how to pleasure them selves, there will be normal hanging out scenes, just about everything so don't read if you don't want to! Please review! And I don't own GMW**

"Riley I'm not showing off my legs to the party!" Maya protested as her friend suggested outfits. They were each facing the opposite side of the room trying things on

"besides this is fine." The blonde smiled turning to face Riley. She was wearing blackish opaque tights and denim short shorts. On top she had on a long sleeved blue shirt that exposed her just above her belly button.

"Don't I?" She second guessed herself arching her brow deciding wether or not the outfit was cute. She had thought so, but she could never be sure. It was a typical teen aged girl problem really.

Twisting around to see her friend Riley pulled down the ends of her strapless purple dress smoothing out the wrinkles before she glanced up at Maya.

"Of course you do!" The brunette smiled widely "Maya don't be so foolish you always look great." She reassured her.

"I wish I was curvy like you were.." Riley sighed looking at her friend and how her hips jetted out from her body. Maya's chest was also very filled out unlike Riley's, and her back side.. That was pretty damn great to. Maya's body was amazing and all the boys loved it.

"Riley your perfect don't fret on the little things!" Maya looked up at her friend wearing her most sincere smile.

"Just look at you! Your so tall and you've got the best legs in the class!" She knew Riley was some times envious of her body so she wanted to reassure her and remind her she had her own strengths.

"I'm probably gonna be this short forever." She frowned looking down. "Be happy with what you got. Wear it proudly." Maya looked back up, her smile returning.

Hearing her friend compliment her made Riley smile, of course she knew Maya would but still the sassy blonde had this way of making people happy and telling them exactly what they wanted to hear.

"Your such a good friend Maya.." Riley spread her arms embracing Maya into a big tight hug.

"I'm so lucky to have you.." They both spoke in sync and that was met with a giggle also in sync.

"Oh my god!" Maya laughed.

"Stop it!" Riley giggled yelling at the same time.

"Ok we gotta-" they both began speaking together again "stop it..." They added now getting a little freaked out.

"Seriously though Riles it's time to get to Missy's party." The girls hadn't fought with Missy much since the seventh grade, they still didn't get along but it was more like hidden hatred.

Opening the window in Riley's room Maya gestured for her friend to lead the way. They were aloud to come and go more freely now but still Maya liked the whole rebellious thing and had to make everything difficult or else she wasn't really Maya.

* * *

When the girls finally got to Missy's party they could hear the loud music from the door.

"Jesus." Maya's eyes widened listening to the roar of the speakers as she knocked on the door. "What does Missy wanna do deafen the whole street." She added placing her hands back by her sides into her pockets.

"Your so bad Maya!" Riley slapped her friends wrist lightly with a giggle.

"That wasn't even to bad! God Riley your to nice." The blonde chuckled rolling her eyes watching the door open.

"Hey guys!" Missy shouted-they could both tell from her breath and speech that she was definitely already a little drunk.

"I'm so glad you could come!" She shrieked moving out of the way so they could come in.

The girls had thought they were only a little late but it was like all of the three grade nine classes of the school were already there.

"Come join the game guys!" Missy shouted plopping herself down in the spin the bottle circle eight other students were in.

Observing the circle Riley and Maya noticed Farkle and Lucas sitting around looking less then happy. The pair were sure Missy had made them play.

See Riley and Maya hadn't talked to Lucas much since Riley and he broke up in the eighth grade. Obviously Farkle didn't want Lucas to lose all his friends so he staid by his side. Maya felt terrible about the whole thing but when it came down to it she was loyal to Riley.

Reluctantly sitting down Riley was followed by Maya. Lucas not so casually made room for one of them and Farkle the other. The boys missed Maya and Riley, and so they didn't look like bitches Maya sat by Farkle and Riley by Lucas.

Pushing the bottle towards Maya Missy giggled trying to find her words. "It's time for-it's time for... Let's let Maya go!"

If it wasn't for a second guess and knowing even Missy Bradford was above drugs Maya would have sworn she was high as a plane.

Sighing Maya span the bottle. Each time it went around the circle Maya thought of what it would be like to go in the closet with each person-mostly awkward because she didn't plan on doing anything other then talk!

When it began to slow down she swallowed a nervous gulp until tic-tic-tic and it landed on Lucas...

* * *

Awkwardly Lucas stood and even though this game was very un-gentlemen like he took Maya's hand helping her up like a gentlemen leading her to the closet opening the door gesturing for her to go ahead of him.

Minute 1:

Sighing when the closet door was closed Maya knew that for the first time in two years she and Lucas were alone without Riley, so now he would finally get to ask why she stopped hanging out with him.

"Alright Cow Boy. Ask me anything." She said putting the awkwardness of the conversation away.

"Anything?" Lucas looked at her sitting cross legged facing her.

"Anything.." The blonde confirmed.

Minute 2:

"Why'd you do it Maya?" He paused looking to the side "you know out of the three of then you were my best friend." Sure generally people assumed that was Farkle but Lucas and Maya had this bond and she couldn't deny it.

"Lucas-I." Looking at Lucas so sad Maya wanted to melt. She felt so bad she couldn't give him an answer but she didn't want to look like a bad guy-and she didn't wanna pin it on Riley.

"Maya if anything you owe me an explanation." Lucas said trying to reason with the girl.

Minute 3:

After sitting for a few seconds of silence Lucas repeated his question "Maya... Why?" He tried making eye contact but she clearly wasn't having any of it.

Deciding there was only one thing to do Maya grabbed Lucas by the collar of his shirt pulling him in kissing him deeply.

Minute 4:

The kiss was supposed to be quick but she knew as soon as it stopped he'd have more questions so she pulled his body against hers sliding her thumb into his belt adding to the momentum. It was also a way to get out the feelings she had repressed for Lucas before Riley dated him.

Minute 5:

When Maya kept kissing him Lucas didn't respond, he was shocked! He kissed back but he was unsure what he was doing. He didn't want to get caught up in the blondes game. He wanted answers but still she was so good it was hard to resist.

Grinding her body up against Lucas Maya's other hand drifted to his back pushing him down deepening the kiss. She knew she shouldn't-but that made it better. It's like she lost all her thoughts and morals into the kiss.

Minute 6:

"Alright guys times up!" The others yelled impatiently. "Actually your a minute to long get out!"

Biting down on Lucas's lip Maya pulled away and stood up "let's go Cow Boy." She grinned hopping out of the closet.


	2. Boy meets sweet release

Riley and Maya were walking home after the party and there was some thing bugging Riley that she wasn't sure how to bring up. She wanted to know exactly what happened in the closet.

"So Maya." Riley began as they walked along the beat down side walk.

"Yessss Riley?" Maya asked with a slight disapproving shake of her head knowing exactly what her friend was curious about.

"What happened in the closet?" She tried to make the question sound casual but it just really never. Riley would always be nosey, but Maya could live with it and Riley knew that so she had no reason to stop.

"Are you sure? I'm not trying to accuse you.. But Missy said Lucas had a.. A... Ya know.. When he came out."

Smacking Riley's arm Maya laughed "Riley! I didn't do anything with Lucas." Maya lied with so little effort it would honestly worry some one if any one was smart enough to figure her out.

"Good, if you say you didn't then I believe you." Riley smiled putting her arm around her friend as they continued walking. She still couldn't help but feel this sense of wonder and she was sure if Maya was lying the truth would come out sooner or later.

"I should hope you do!" Maya didn't take Riley's "your innocent" sentence lightly. Who was Riley to believe Maya was hiding things!? Even if she was...

* * *

Lucas had been shocked by the events that happened in the closet, he was shocked and excited. He knew it was just a little make out session and it would probably be the last he and Maya had but still he was wildly aroused by the curvy blondes actions.

As he laid on his bed in his boxers and a t-shirt he couldn't help but recount the scene in his mind. As he began to think of the magical experience he reached down to rub his cock just a little through his under wear.

Lucas had began masturbating a few months back when the school year started. At first he thought it to be sinful and wrong and he felt all this guilt but that sweet release some how made all the anxiety worth it. Now he felt no guilt or shame, he had learned that it was natural. On a rare few occasions he even looked at-dare he admit it- pornography.

As he stroked the shape of his limp member through his under wear he began to play the scene over once again in his head, only this time he made some creative alterations. Thinking of Maya's thumb slide into his belt she imagined her whole hand slide right into his under wear.

"Uhh god." He moaned giving his member a few more strokes through the material until he thought he was hard. taking his boxers off he through them across the room. Once he did so he saw his fully erect five inch cock bounce up standing straight aimed at the sealing.

Licking his thumb Lucas began to stroke himself pressing his thumb against the shaft of his cock. "Ahhh god Maya that feels so good." He bit his lip as he shut his eyes tightly.

"You like touching my cock you dirty whore?" He imagined Maya sitting in the closet covered in his cum. He knew imagining such things and saying such words about her was wrong but he couldn't help the fantasy.

"Agh-agh-agh mm god Maya!" He began to shout feeling a shift in his body. He knew he was nearing his climax.

Reaching his arm aside to his night stand he grabbed a tissue as he began pumping his cock more quickly. Yanking up and down on his member he tightened his grip and began to shutter until he shot his load of cum.

Lucas's load completely missed the tissue getting all over his shirt. He didn't know why but when he shot his cum far he felt a sense of pride or accomplishment. So even though he was ticked off about his shirt he was happy he had such a big load of cum to shoot out.

* * *

When the duo got back to Riley'a for the night they had immediately put on their sleeping attire. Maya a had on a small blue pair of shorts and a matching t-shirt well Riley had a short sleeping gown that was white with floral patterns.

Sitting on the bed they both scrolled through their phones until Maya looked at Riley "found a hot one." She winked with a widening grin. The girls had this hobby of reading dirty one direction fanfictions, they just laughed about them really. And for Maya that's all it was, laughing. however Riley was innocent and she didn't explore her body yet. The silly little stories 'got her off' so to say. Of course the stories weren't enough to drive her over the edge, but becoming wet to them was the closest she had come to a sexual experience.

"Maya.." Riley looked at the blonde when she began reading. "Do you ever-do you.. Umm." She tried wording her question but it all sounded silly.

"Spit it out Riley." Maya looked at her impatiently not sure where she was going.

"Do you ever-do you ever get wet down there?..." She was sure the question would be awkward but Maya never gave her any weird look. Judging by the expression on her face Riley thought Maya was actually putting an awful lot of thought into her answer.

"Of course I do" Maya settled on saying. "Rile. It's normal to fee turned on when you see a cute guy shirtless or read a little bit of a dirty story. It's part of discovering yourself."

"Well what do you do about it?" Riley seemed more comfortable discussing it when Maya admitted she to had felt the sensation that Riley herself was feeling right now.

"Well some girls use dildos and vibrators." Maya tried not laughing as she spoke but she couldn't help bit giggle. "Some girls like to finger themselves."

"Can I do that? Can I... Finger myself?" Riley gulped awaiting the answer.

"Sure ya can, I mean I guess." Maya shrugged.

"Do you?" Riley looked at her curiously.

"Well... Ya." the blonde answered truthfully.

"Maya." Riley spoke putting thought into her sentence. "can I finger myself right now?" She asked. Riley didn't want to wait any longer to feel what Maya was talking about. She wanted to know what it felt like.

"I mean-if you wanted to." Maya arched her brow. "You might even like to think about some thing well your at it."

"like what?" Riley was certainly a curious little bird.

"I can only tell you so much Riley." Maya sounded so wise when she spoke.

Even though Riley was the one who wanted to do it she said she only would if Maya did it to and they both had to be in their sleeping bags. the brunette didn't exactly know how to do it so she simply began rubbing her tight pussy lips with her finger. Her eyes widened when she felt the minor sense of pleasure the simple action shot through her body and a quiet moan escaped her lips. "mm" she whimpered repeating the action.

Maya who was in her own bag sliding her fingers in and out of herself smirked when she heard Riley's little jolt of joy but of course she didn't say anything. She couldn't help but let her mind drift away into a little fantasy involving herself and Lucas. She imagined him pressing her against the wall in the shower fucking her until he simply couldn't take any more.

Riley also fantasized about Lucas and all the things she'd like to do with him, all the things she didn't even know how to do. And the two girls kept on pleasuring themselves until they both reached ther climax, completely unaware they were both thinking of Lucas.


	3. Boy meets success!

Come Monday everyone was a little heated. Maya had kissed Lucas and she had shown Riley how to pleasure herself. God what was she thinking!? It was like she was on a street in her mind with Lucas and Riley was around the corner.. It was bad, some parts worse then others.

She knew that Riley wouldn't be so awkward given that what happened was a closed book. Maya had shown Riley, Riley understood, and that was that.

Lucas however she would have to approach with caution when dealing with. Maya wasn't sure whether Lucas would just be over what happened or if he'd want an explanation of sorts. She figured he wasn't bothered by the steamy kiss since he did kiss back.. And he seemed kind of into it.

When she entered the class room she sat in her normal seat surrounded by people from art class who thought she liked them-when she actually couldn't stand them- and of course Riley. She was a little late to the races and barely made attendance, but she did. She had become better at keeping up with school, a lot better.

Opening her phone under her desk she hovered her thumb above Lucas's contact name contemplating if she should text him or not. Even though she hadn't used it in years-she could never bare taking Lucas's name out of her phone. Even when Cory added her to their family plan recently and got everyone new phones she added it in.

Locking her phone she slid it in to her pocket heaving a sigh. She couldn't text him, she just couldn't. Shoving her face into her hands on her desk she bluntly ignored the teacher thinking only stressful thoughts.

Looking up at Maya's row when she came in Lucas very subtly watched her take her seat. He had always been intrigued by Maya, she was an interesting person. Now however Maya seemed more interesting then ever to him.

When he tried to figure out if the kiss meant anything or if it was just to shut him up he always came to a speeding halt. He wasn't sure if he wanted it to or not to either. He wasn't supposed to want it.. He didn't 'roll with that crowd' any more. And yet he could only help but feel a strong attraction to Maya.

Lucas had figured given the circumstances it really only could have been just to make him stop talking, that's all that made sense to him. In fact he might even go so far as to say he knew it was just to make him stop talking, he just wanted to believe it was more.

As he observed Maya's actions he couldn't help but wonder what had her in a knot. Could it have been him? Or was it just usual drama with Riley? He figured that hadn't changed.

He knew it wasn't just Maya being Maya because even though they didn't hang out now he did see her around in class as anyone would and it was clear to most everyone that she had a more positive attitude towards academics in the passed few years.

The class hadn't gone quick for Maya, it hadn't gone quick at all. She just sat there not listening thinking about the same thing over and over again.

Not only had she plaid the scenario over in class but she did it the night before, and night before that as well! It's like it was consuming her. She was so worried and stressed over that little topic every time some one said her name she thought it was going to come out!

When the bell finally came Maya was out of the room so quick it was like she was never there, and Lucas wasn't having any of that! He needed to get her alone for at least a minute and see what that night was all about.

He knew on the schedules 6th day Maya had a free class during second period, he'd miss some of his math class to do it but he was going to talk to her.

Making it seem as though he was going to his usual class Lucas followed Maya in a crowd remaining unnoticed. When he saw her go into the art room he walked passed with everyone, not wanting to start a rumour or anything he thought he'd wait until the traffic in the hall way had died down.

About five minutes later Lucas circled back and went towards the room he observed Maya enter. At the door way he second guessed himself, but he knew he had to.

Slowly pushing the door in Lucas entered the room quietly and he remained unnoticed as Maya was painting away on her easel facing the other direction.

Taking his time so he was sure he wouldn't make the floor creek he walked up behind her before he leaned down in her ear with a grin and whispered "Maya.."

The sudden and quiet noise had Maya ready to pull a knife! Jumping out of her chair she turned around to see Lucas. "Would have rathered a mugger." She muttered quietly. It was still obvious she said it of course.

"That wasn't very positive." Lucas looked at her, still grinning. He wasn't surprised he knew she wouldn't be happy to see him and Maya wasn't one to hide her true thoughts about people.

"Well what do you want? I assume you didn't come here to waste my time, did you? Because if it's to talk about the kiss you know it was solely to shut you up. And if it's about why we don't talk you know it's simply because you dumped Riley, she'd never talk to me if I insisted on being friends with you."

Hearing what Maya said rendered Lucas's reasons for being there irrelevant so he turned away to leave looking like hurt puppy.

Sighing Maya knew she couldn't treat some one she once valued as a friend like this. Biting her lip she hesitantly spoke "Lucas..." She mumbled un-charismatically.

"Ya Maya?" The tall semi muscular boy said in a voice that made it sound like a question. Which really, was exactly what it was.

"You know I didn't want to not be your friend, your not the worst person in the world." She rolled her eyes some as she spoke. "And I've had worse kisses." She added casually.

Looking down at Maya Lucas leaned in laying his hand on Mayas lower back bringing their bodies together kissing her deeply. He wasn't sure how she'd react but he knew he didn't want their previous kiss to be the last between them.

And much to Lucas's surprise Maya did kiss back. In fact a few seconds in she laid her hand on the back of his neck deepening the kiss adding heat to the moment. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, and that if Riley saw she'd rage so hard... She just liked kissing Lucas.


	4. Boy Meets Girl

**authors note: sorry to keep you waiting!**

Maya and Lucas stared at each other contently when the kiss ended, still standing very close to one and other. The heat was still there, even when the kiss was over for almost ten minutes.

"So now what?" The short blonde asked the tall handsome man as she looked at him still trying to catch her breath.

"Well what do you think now?" Lucas was never one to take charge, well actually he was kind of a natural born leader, just not in this situation.

Still standing gently on his toes from well she was attempting, poorly at that, to match his hight Maya arched her brow before her expression mellowed out. "How about this." She smiled leaning in again kissing him for the second time.

Before Lucas could react the door opened with Riley's following the noise. "MAYA!?" She yelled feeling tears already welling up in her eyes.

"Riley!" Maya and Lucas both shouted, Maya pulling away from Lucas's reach to face her best friend.

"Save it!" Riley cried running right out the door without saying another word.

There was a brief silence when Maya slouched down against the wall letting her body fall to the ground. She put her arms around her legs and shoved her face into her knees. "I'm such an awful friend!" She said without emotion.

"Shouldn't you go after Riley?" Lucas asked confused, they always chased after each other in these situation.

"You clearly haven't been around for a while." Maya rolled her eyes. "We've tried to separate a little, grow as individuals; either way when Riley gets mad at me she gets really awful... I don't want to face that."

"Well isn't she over me?" Lucas questioned. "It's been like a year and a half." He reminded her.

"You know how Riley is Lucas, you wouldn't know but she lost her virginity to you." Maya snarked. "She'll be into you for all her school years probably. At least a little."

"Well what does that mean for us?" Lucas asked her.

"Lucas there cannot, under any circumstances be an 'us'" Maya looked at him speaking seriously. "Ok?" Her look became a glare.

"Maya why? I like you a lot." He looked back at her with sad eyes.

"Lucas I don't want this to affect me and Riley and if end it is what I have to do then that's what I'm going to do, ok?"

"Maya I don't understand, she'd get used to it... No one can stay mad forever." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Lucas." Maya looked at him and stood up. "Good bye." She frowned leaving.

* * *

Lucas had to think before he inevitably chased after Maya. He paced around the art room in deep thought for some time before he left the room and looked everywhere for the blonde.

He checked the gymnasium, she wasn't there... He checked the Tech Lab, she wasn't there... He even tried checking the girls bath room! Boy was it hard for some one who was as mannerly as he was. He had walked in with his hands over his eyes calling out for Maya, a shocked red head ushered him right out.

When Lucas was about to give up her slouched against a locker pouting like a puppy. Not only had he missed a class, and was about to miss another, but more importantly he made two girls sad. A girl he once cared for and a girl he now currently deeply cared for.

As he began to walk down the empty corridor popping his head phones in his ears one by one he heard some thing, a bang.

"Ouch!" Maya mumbled as her knee smacked against the inside of the locker door. She was trying to stay silent. She had heard some one but she wasn't sure who it was. Unfortunately for her it was Lucas, or possibly it wasn't to her misfortune?

"Maya?" Lucas asked as he slowly opened the locker door.

"Dammit Ranger Rick!" Maya yelled as the light entered the small locker compartment and she was exposed. "Can't you tell I wanted to be alone!? And this is such a Riley thing to do." She sighed.

"You don't have to be alone Maya." Lucas looked down at her. He didn't think she was overly depressed or anything he just wanted to let her know she could talk to him, that when Riley wasn't a viable option to speak with she wasn't completely alone.

"Look, Lucas.. I don't know what your not getting." Maya wanted to be nice to Lucas but she had to drive it into his head that they couldn't be together. "But I think I've been one hundred percent clear we cannot, under any circumstances, ever, ever, ever, date! Move on!" She rolled her eyes adding to her message.

" I'm afraid I won't take no for an answer Maya." Lucas grinned, he saw right through her phoney attitude. Taking her hand Lucas helped Maya up out of the locker on her feet, she didn't try to stay down so that was a good sign. "You like me Maya Hart." He smiled kissing her. This kiss was more personal, it was spontaneous and not full of angst and hormones to be taken care of. It was perfect.


	5. Boy Meets Friction

**authors note: I'll get to Farkle, don't worry but this isn't his story :) also I hunk Riley might be with Billy, at least at first.. So don't get your hopes up. **

Maya and Riley hadn't spoken since Monday, the day of the incident. The reason they hadn't made up so quickly was because in these situations Maya always went to Riley and apologized but now Maya wasn't apologizing for some thing she wasn't sorry for. That being said she wasn't publicly dating Lucas, she didn't want to hurt Riley worse then she already had.

Maya got along fine without Riley, she had plenty of other friends between the art geeks, the detention group, and so on. Class was just as breezy and quick. Her other friends didn't replace Riley though, she still got sad and missed her best friend but she wanted to see what her friendship meant to Riley, and if Riley would come to her as she many times before went to Riley.

For Riley however things were very different, and that was a huge under statement. Riley's shy and awkward personality prevented her from making many new friends and when she did her quirkiness often drove them away, so ever since her break up with Lucas when she had lost him and Farkle Maya was her only friend, she just didn't realize it.

The days in class were slow for the brunette but it was of no major concern because she was so sure Maya would be come back begging for forgiveness on her knees. And after months of making her feel bad Riley would finally genuinely get over it. It had not come to her mind that Maya wouldn't apologize this time, she just thought it was taking her longer then usual.

The tension between the two girls had mostly gone unnoticed because there really was none, they didn't talk or interact at all. If anything that was the give away! They normally shared a brain! Talked every second of every day! They were the best friends in the world, or so they thought. Maybe their universe was puny.

When Maya passed a note to a person sitting by her she whispered "pass it to Lucas for me, okay?" She never imagined it would go completely off track and end up in Riley's hands! And boy did Riley's face fill with rage when she saw what it said "Hanging out again today after school? -Maya." The front was addressed to Lucas so she knew they were "on the go"

"Miss?" Riley asked holding in her feelings of anger and betrayal. "May I be excused?" She bit her bottom lip out of nervousness well waiting for a response. Of course she was aloud to go, she was Riley Mathews.. She didn't cause trouble. And so when the teacher nodded she got out of the room as quickly and casually as she could.

When Maya and did meet up after school at Lucas's house they were relaxing in his room watching a movie Maya had put on from Netflix in silence. Finally about half way through the film Lucas looked over at Maya from the recliner chair he had in his room, Maya was laying on his bed. "So what are you gonna do about Riley?"

"I told you." Maya returned his glance "I'm waiting for her to apologize to me." She shrugged.

"I mean after today, doesn't that change anything?" He knew Maya was a better friend to Riley most of the time then Riley was to Maya and he normally would have been the last person on the "go to Riley" train, but he knew she was important to Maya so even if there was a little more take then give if might have been alright. Not great, but good.

"Look Lucas I know I wasn't being a good friend to Riley when I kissed you." Maya admitted "but I like you, and I don't want to apologize for being with you. When Riley decides she can handle it she will come to me, if she values our friendship as much as I do." She grabbed his hands and yanked him off the edge of the recliner onto the bed, at least she tried but he rolled off the edge grabbing her hands so she fell down with him.

"I think I just countered your move Hart." He grinned, his body was flat on the ground but he moved her head down with his hand so their lips met and they shared a long kiss. His thin and tall but muscular body and Maya's short and curvy body didn't match up. Her chest made her stomach lift off of his and she didn't meet up with his body again until the angle ended pressing her waist against his crotch in his loose gym shorts, it made him... Uncomfortable... And excited.


	6. Boy Meets Touch

**Authors Note: so you asked for more Lucas alone time, here it is.**

Maya and Lucas staid on the floor enjoying the moment gazing into each other's eyes as they kissed each other over and over. Lucas's hand was clasped around the back of Maya's neck helping them to keep their heads matched up. He couldn't help but adore everything about the moment. The way Maya's hair hung down over shoulder and landed flat on his chest.. The way her eyes glimmered.. The naughty grin she had between kisses.

"Lucas" she said looking at him as she lifted her head away from his again. She pushed her teeth out and pressed them against her lower lip rubbing her tongue against her lip taking his taste off of it. "Are you maybe a little to comfortable?" She grinned holding in a chuckle.

"Huh? Lucas thought as he looked at her raising his eye brow in confusion, he wasn't sure what she meant by that. "Oh god!" He thought as his eyes widened in disbelief, Maya could feel his boner! "Stupid Lucas!" He had to run over all the craziness quickly and come up with an answer. "I'm, not sure I know what you mean?" He finally said.

Sliding her head down Lucas's muscular chest Maya stopped at his thigh rubbing digging her nails gently into his skin before sliding it to his crotch gripping it. His loose blue gym shorts made it easy for her to grab the full length without any hard fabrics getting in the way. "I think you know what I mean."

Lucas was completely shocked by how Maya gripped his member like it was no big deal, she walked through life so casually. "M-Maya?" He said as he began to breathe heavily looking at her. "Wh-what exactly are you doing?" He could barely gather his words and get them out properly. Maya's touch made him nervous, nervous and excited. His heart bested so quickly and he could barely think.

"Yes Lucas?" Maya said as she looked down at him, her hair dangling down free until the ends sat safely on his chest. "What is it?" She smirked biting down on her lower lip as she began to move her hand up and down along his thick member through his shorts. She felt kind of a rush, like she was doing some thing forbidden. It was exciting.

"Your umm." He didn't even know what to say, what was he supposed to say? "Your yanking my dick and it feels great"? Obviously he couldn't say that. "Maya you umm you alright?" He gulped.

"I have to go" Maya pouted giving him another yank leaning down kissing his cheek. "I'll let you take care of this." She said as she pressed her thumb against his tip, it felt uncircumcised. "And I'll see you tomorrow on New Years." She gave him one last kiss on the lips before getting up.

Following Maya's steps and getting up Lucas grabbed her putting his arms around her and kissing her deeply. "See you tomorrow then, it'll be a great New Years as long as your here." He smiled as she went towards the window leaving. "You do know we have a door, right?" He asked chuckling.

"I prefer this way!" She shouted making her way of the window seal "see ya babe!"

"See ya." He said as he shut his window once she was gone.

As soon as he shut the window Lucas leaped on his bed grinning from ear to ear thinking about what Maya had done. His member was still standing straight and he looked down at it, admiring the shape through his shorts. " man." He inhaled massaging the area above his member.

He still couldn't believe Maya touched him and worked him like that, he never would have imagined that she would. As he slowly began rubbing his cock lightly through his shirts he moaned "mmm" he thought of her hand working him. Her fingers pressing against the blue vein on his hard member. Her thumb grazing his head. Her free hand cupping his sack.

Today Lucas didn't want to tease himself or wait for the action, he ripped off his shorts and his boxers right away sizing up his cock "not bad at all." He grinned before spitting on his hand and then gripping his cock with it.

The wetness caused his skin to move and slide with ease. "God..." He moaned spitting down on his hand letting it go through his fingers making his dick even more wet. It hadn't gone clean on his hand, his thin layer of pubic hair got wet as well but he didn't mind.

Taking his hands away from his cock for a minute Lucas ripped his t-shirt off rubbing some of the spit from his pubic hair over his abs looking down at them as his hand slid back down along his chest back to his cock.

He started working his way up from his base again massaging where the thick member began before slowly working his hand over his the whole structure.

As he rubbed himself he felt this feeling, like some thing was pushing through the inside of his member, it tingled and felt good. He used all the fingers on his hand to work it. His four fingers were wrapped around the greater part of the structure and his thumb went around the other side near the top of his cock.

Moving his hand up and down over his member again and again Lucas sped up. He tightened his grip and kept moving the skin up and down faster and faster, over and over, right up until he felt it coming. He gripped his member even harder looking down at it as he came, he didn't bother to get a tissue the white fluid shooting straight up and landing down over his leg and abs.

Looking down at his body and the creamy thick white fluid spread over it Lucas rubbed his cum over his muscular body biting down on his lip. "Mmm." Me grinned licking a little cum off his finger.


	7. Girl meets forgiveness

**AN: We haven't seen Riley in a while, how's she doing? Nothing naughty here. I promise I'll get a second chapter in tonight and it will be the naughtiest yet, lol! **

Riley had come to peace with Lucas and Maya's kiss, she did it on her own time without being bugged by either of them for forgiveness, she just wanted to show them how much she had forgiven them. In one swift gesture she had to let her best friend and one of her old friends/ex boy friend know she was cool with them dating.

Riley had thought and thought but nothing seemed to be big enough of a gesture to forgive Maya and welcome Lucas back into her life and their group. She couldn't focus to much on either item because if she did Maya could get offended in a sense, like "why do I need your forgiveness?" Or Lucas, but more like "who said I was asking to be in your circle again, I just am."

She knew neither of them were like that but still, she had to do this flawlessly, plan it like a professional.

The ideas she had ranged from all kinds of things but she ultimately decided on inviting them to a couples dinner, what a better way to show some one you were cool with them dating? There was one problem, Riley wasn't a part of any couple...

Because she wasn't a part of a couple she wasn't sure if she found the date before or after asking Maya and Lucas about the situation.. If she asked before and Maya and Lucas said no he might think she was some girl looking for an excuse to date him. On the other hand if she asked after maybe no one she asked would say yes. It was going to be a all or nothing move whichever way she did it. That was for sure.

"Maya." She began to type heaving a heavy sigh as she looked down at her phone. "Your my best friend and I want to support you no matter what you do." She wasn't sure if this was the right way to go about it but she knew she needed Maya by her side, always. "So I want to let you know I'm ok with you dating Lucas, can you forgive me for being mad? If you can I'd like to get to know you and Lucas, as a couple I mean... To let him know I'm cool with it, do you think you'd like to go out and eat together? You, me, Lucas, and my boy friend."

Looking down over the whole text to see if she was happy with it Riley decided to delete "my boy friend." And replace it with "my date." It made the lie easier to conceal, then it wasn't even a lie... It wasn't anything big, just a date.

When Maya heard the power rangers notification alert go off she picked up her phone excitedly, she was texting Lucas and thought it was him replying. She was surprised to "Riley-poo" come across her screen.

Unlocking her phone she read over the text carefully and slowly, if it was some thing bad she had to keep her cool and just not respond... But it wasn't some thing bad, it was.. dare she say support?

The blonde didn't even have to second guess agreeing to all Riley's terms, all she wanted to know was that Riley would come to her and apologize, not the other way around. And Riley did. Riley did care about the friendship.

"Of course!" Maya smiled beginning to type "Riley I'm so happy your ok with me and Lucas, I didn't want you to be hurt by us, we just kind of happened. I'm so happy you can be ok with that." Her thumb didn't hover over the send button to long before clicking it.

Almost as soon as Maya was putting her phone back into her pocket it went off again and she unlocked it to see Riley's response. It was short, short sweet, and wordless actually. All she saw was the little "3" symbol. It made Maya smile actually, it was very Riley.

"More importantly, who's your date? ;)" Maya replied holding her phone waiting for Riley's response, if she knew Riley at all she'd reply in like two seconds. It annoyed some people, but not Maya. Usually.

"Well no one special.." Riley sent, she would have specified if she even knew who it would be!


	8. Boy meets man

Maya sat alone in her room wearing an over sized t-shirt all ready for bed after she went through her art books when she heard a knock at her window. Getting up she walked towards it and pulled apart the pink curtains to see Lucas waving through the glass with a big smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked chuckling as she pushed her window open moving out of the way gesturing for him to come in.

Climbing into the window Lucas laid his hand on Mayas back and his other around her back side kissing her for a long passionate moment. "Guys not aloud to surprise his girl friend?" He asked smiling after the kiss ended.

"They can." She said flustered with her hand inside his shirt from the gaps between the buttons. "But you seem so happy. What happened?"

"Since your so curious!" Lucas said cheerfully "I guess I'll tell you. Dad wanted to meet my girl friend, so he got two tickets to Texas! So we can go down during Easter break."

"Lucas..." Maya said quietly "that's to much, I can't go to Texas with you.. Why didn't you ask me first?"

Mayas response caused Lucas to frown, he thought she would be every bit as happy as he was. Instead she wasn't, she wasn't happy at all. "I-I thought you'd be happy."

"Well it's a sweet gesture." She laid a hand on Lucas's face "but I can't let your dad buy me a plane ticket!"

"I guess I should've asked.." Lucas shrugged awkwardly.

"You should have!"

"It's just, my dad tries to be as big a part of my life as my mom is, and Ya know, he wanted to meet you." Lucas said trying to explain.

"That's ok." Maya sighed feeling bad. "Why doesn't he just come here? It would be cheaper then buying two plane tickets."

"Well Ya but he has work. And when you think about it not really. I mean that way he'd have to pay for a hotel, pay for meals at restaurants, take time off, so on..." Lucas paused He can't stand being in the same room as mom." He added mumbling quietly.

"If... If it means so much to you I'll ask my mom." She said lifting his chin up "don't look so sad.."

Lucas didn't respond with words he just pressed his lips against Mayas again picking her up to swing her around. As he laid her down his kisses moved down to her neck.

Maya blushed feeling Lucas's lips press against her skin, it made her shiver with excitement.

Smiling when Maya showed no sign of retraction Lucas kept kissing her neck laying his hand against her crotch seeing how far he could go. His gentle touch soon became a rubbing motion as he pressed two fingers in further feeling her cunt through her panties and shirt.

"Lucas.." Maya said quietly shivering a little. "Are you sure?" Her mother was on a date with Shawn and her grand mother was at bingo as far as she knew so she was kind of excited at the timing. Excited and nervous.

"Only if you are." Lucas responded with a whisper pressing his lips below hers to the side.

"I want you." She said in a heavy breath.

With those magic words Lucas picked Maya up and put her down on her bed letting her lay down. He pulled her shorts down with a smile before tugging her panties with his teeth. His cold teeth going down her leg made Maya shiver which in return caused Lucas to smirk.

"Oh god.." Maya said quietly as Lucas worked away at her outfit laying a hand on each side of her flower, spreading her pussy apart. It made her shiver when his breath hit her insides.

Without a word Lucas's tongue plunged into Maya and his hands further pulled the lips of her genitals further apart.

"Oh god!" Maya moaned gripping the bed was happy Maya was enjoying how he ate her, obviously he hadn't had "practise" so he was surprised he was any good. It made him feel more... Manly.

"Lucas-" Maya said breathing heavily. "Uhh-Ohh Lucas!" She moaned more loudly.

Maya kept watching Lucas moaning out as he moved his face back and fourth between her legs making her turn and moan. After a while it seemed like it was his turn so she pushed him back yanking off his jeans and boxers.

Lucas sat back watching Maya as his member stood tall and straight making her blush. She was wary to put it in her mouth but after seconds she moved her mouth down along it. Not being experienced she didn't know to tease him first and just start with a little, instead she went all the way down right away gagging on him.

"Wow, wow, wow. Easy." Lucas laid a hand on her face helping her keep a slower steadier pace. "There you go." He moaned leaning his head back.

"Uhh!" He continued to moan as she pleasured him. He was just ready to climax when she lifted her head "wha-what are you doing?" He asked.

"Gotta save some fun for the good stuff." Maya said biting her lip before she kissed him.

"I like the sound of that." Lucas said with a grin as he kissed her back. Pulling a condom out of his jeans pocket he opened the wrapper.

"you come prepared." Maya chuckled.

"Of course." He grinned putting it on. He stopped before going any further "this is umm.."

"Kind of a huge deal..." Maya said interrupting him.

"yeah.." He replied "you ready?"

Biting her lip Maya nodded "ya."

"That's all I need to hear." Lucas said smirking as he moved his member inside of her entrance causing them both to react with intense facial expressions.

"Lucas!" She moaned grabbing his side as he moved in and out of her bucking his hips.

"Uhh god Maya!" Lucas responded pressing his hands against the bed pushing deeper into her with his hips.

"Don't stop!" She pleaded.

"Why on gods earth would I do that?" Lucas managed to say pulling out of her again before pushing back inside.

"Just-uhh!" She moaned out loudly.

"Oh crap!" Lucas shuttered.

"Just a few more seconds! I'm so close!"

"I'm! I'm coming Maya!" He shouted as his hot liquid filled the rubber surrounding his member.

His final thrust was enough to set Maya off to fighting the moment before feeling her own orgasm.

"I love you Maya..."

"I love you to Lucas."


End file.
